I just don't know how to go on
by Graceful Flower
Summary: Doch bevor sie sich versah, bevor sie den Satz zu Ende gesprochen hatte, spürte sie seine starken, aber zärtlichen Hände, die ihr Gesicht an ihn zogen und ihre Lippen die seinen berühren ließen...TeaXYami...wollt ihr's noch lesen?


NOVEMBER RAIN: Heya, ich weiß ich hab noch eine andere Story, aber da am Wochenende Valentinstag war fühl ich mich wie halt ne Romance Fic ;) Allerdings hab ich keine Ahnung, wo das hier hinführt. Lasst euch überraschen. SETOOOOOO?!   
  
SETO: Was denn?! ::murrundbösguck::   
  
NOVEMBER RAIN: Heute sagst du den Disclaimer mal an!   
  
SETO: Wie komm ich dazu? Ich kümmere mich grundsätzlich nur um meine Sachen, also denk ich gar nicht dran!!!!!!   
  
TRISTAN: Also wie kannst du es wagen so einer netten Dame wie NOVMBER RAIN einen Gefallen auszuschlagen? Na gut, wenn sie nichts dagegen hat, mach ich's eben!   
  
NOVEMBER RAIN: Ich hab ganz sicher nichts dagegen!!!   
  
TRISTAN: Also ::sichräusper:: Yu-Gi-Oh gehört nicht November Rain, sonst müsste sie schließlich keine FanFiction schreiben!   
  
NOVEMBER RAIN: Vielen Dank, Tristan! Und falls das jemand lesen sollte ;) bitte reviewen!!!!   
  
**I just don't know how to go on…**

Frierend zog sie den Kragen ihres Mantels hoch und versteckte ihr zierliches Gesicht, das durch den kalten Wind leicht gerötet war, dahinter. Sie spürte ein Brennen in ihren Augenwinkeln und schluckte. Jetzt war nicht der Zeitpunkt um zu weinen, ermahnte sie sich in Gedanken. Wieder wehte ihr eine undankbare Windböe ihre braunen Haare ins Gesicht. Vielleicht sollte ich gehen. Einzelne weiße Flocken fielen nun sanft auf den Boden. Er ist doch wütend auf Yugi und mich.   
  
Sie richtete sich erwartungsvoll auf als sie Schritte hörte, doch sank tief enttäuscht in sich zusammen. Der Wind und der kalte Schnee ließen sie immer mehr zittern. Ihre zierliche Gestalt würde das nicht mehr lange aushalten. Wie hab ich das nur zulassen können? Von ihren Vorwürfen gepackt kniff sie die Augen zusammen und zog den Mantel so fest sie konnte an sich, als könnte dies ihre Tränen zurückhalten. Leise entglitt ihr ein Schluchzen. Sie wollte das nicht. Sie wollte nicht weinen. Nicht an einem Valentinstag. Vorsichtig zog sie ihre Beine an sich. Ihr Verstand wusste, dass sich das nicht gehörte; man stellte seine Füße nicht auf öffentliche Bänke, wo sich andere Menschen noch hinsetzen wollten. Aber sie wusste sich nicht anders zu helfen. Das war die einzige Chance, die sie noch sah, um die Restwärme, die ihr noch geblieben war, festzuhalten. Erneut begann sie leise zu schluchzen und gab sich sogleich in Gedanken eine Ohrfeige. Weinen ist im Moment unnötiger Energieverbrauch, ermahnte sie sich erneut.   
  
Plötzlich durchfloss sie ein Hauch von Wärme. Erschrocken blickte sie auf und sah ihn. Er lächelte verlegen. Sie schaute an sich herunter. Er hatte seine Jacke um sie gelegt, aber wie? Warum hatte sie ihn gar nicht bemerkt? So viele Fragen schossen auf einmal mit einer Wucht durch ihren Kopf, dass sie sich gar keine Zeit nahm, um sich so zu freuen, wie sie es eigentlich vorgehabt hatte, wenn er erscheinen würde.   
  
Dann richtete sie ihre blauen Augen wieder auf ihn und lächelte, während einzelne Freudentränen sich mit den verzweifelten, schmerzhaften Tränen vermischten und ihre zarte, aber kühle, Haut hinunterflossen.   
  
„Warum weinst du?", fragte er schließlich einfühlsam und seine tiefe, aber sanfte Stimme ließ sie erschaudern – wie immer. Innerlich lächelte sie, als sie daran denken musste, wie schwindelig ihr schon wurde, wenn er nur anfing zu reden.   
  
Doch auf einmal traf sie die harte Realität der Antwort, die sie ihm geben musste, wie ein Schlag. Sie schluckte, als er sich neben sie setzte und sie instinktiv seine Blicke mied.   
  
„Ich…ich…hab…", zaghaft schaute sie ihm in die Augen. Sie wusste, dass sie in ihnen die Kraft finden würde ihm endlich die Wahrheit zu sagen, aber sie wusste auch, dass sie das ganze Gegenteil bewirken konnten. Diese violetten Augen, die sie immer auf dieselbe Weise freundschaftlich, besorgt und nachdenklich anblickten. Wie sehr wünschte sie sich, dass sie einmal vor Liebe und Freude strahlen würden. Sie wusste, dass sie es konnten und sie wusste, dass sie dann noch schöner sein mussten. Aber sie wusste auch, dass er so viele Sorgen hatte und sie machte ihm mit ihren Tränen ungewollt noch mehr.   
  
„Ich hab gedacht, dass du wütend auf mich und Yugi bist, weil er dich zu einer Verabredung mit mir gezwungen hat und dass du nicht kommst…", begann sie ihm in Rage zu erzählen. Zwar hatte sie sich entschlossen, ihm die Sorge um sie abzunehmen, aber das änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass sie froh sein würde, wenn es vorbei war. Doch sie hielt inne, als sie seinen sanften Blick auf ihrem Gesicht brennen spürte. Verwundert blickte sie ihn an.   
  
„Wie kommst du darauf, dass er mich gezwungen hat?", fragte er sie ernsthaft und sie ohrfeigte sich abermals in Gedanken. In seinen Augen spiegelte sich plötzlich noch mehr Sorge.   
  
„Hat er nicht?", erwiderte sie jedoch neugierig und wollte seinen Worten nicht so recht Vertrauen schenken. Aber er schüttelte sacht, aber bestimmt, den Kopf. „Nein, dass hat er nicht. Aber der Schnee ist etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig für mich und deshalb hab ich etwas länger gebraucht. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du dir das so zu Herzen nimmst, hätte ich nicht ewig mit Yugi nach passenden Handschuhen gesucht. Es tut mir so Leid, Anzu, dass ich dir solche Sorgen bereite…", dieses Mal hielt er inne, als sie lächelte und bestimmend den Kopf schüttelte. Er sollte sich doch keine Vorwürfe machen.   
  
„…aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich dir mit etwas anderem noch viel größere Sorgen bereite, Anzu", fügte er dennoch hinzu und blickte ihr eindringlich in die Augen.   
  
Erschrocken wich Anzu etwas zurück. Sie könnte es verleugnen. Sie könnte wegrennen. Sie könnte sich umbringen. Sie könnte alles tun, um es ihm nicht zu gestehen, aber in seinen Augen sah sie, dass er es bereits wusste. Sie würde sich nur selbst belügen. Wieder fühlte sie den eisigen Wind und die weißen Flocken. Wie gerne hätte sie sich jetzt bei ihm für seine Jacke bedankt, aber sie durfte jetzt nicht ablenken.   
  
Sie holte tief Luft, aber das half nichts. Denn Anzu fühlte sich so hilflos und schwach wie vorher. Warum ließ er sie sich so schwach fühlen? Kaum war er in ihrer Nähe, hatte sie ihm nichts mehr entgegen zu setzen als ihre Liebe.   
  
„Ich nehme diese Sorgen in einer gewissen Weise gerne auf mich…", murmelte sie vor sich hin und mied seinen Blick. Es war schwer verständlich gewesen, aber sie wusste, dass er sie verstanden hatte. Seine Blicke brannten.   
  
„Anzu, ich wünschte ich könnte dir eine Freude bereiten, indem ich diese Liebe für dich erwidere, aber sie würde dich vernichten und das kann ich nicht zulassen...", entgegnete er ihr leise.   
  
Der Stein auf ihrem Herzen wurde immer größer. Sie wusste, dass er etwas für sie empfand, etwas das weit über ihre Freundschaf hinaus ging; aber sie hatte es sich anders vorgestellt, wie es ist zu erfahren, dass derjenige den du liebst, dass gleiche empfindet. Sie hatte gedacht, dass all ihre Sorgen vergessen wären. Nie hatte sie sich erträumen können, dass diese Worte so wehtun könnten. Doch sie hatte es gewusst.   
  
„Yami, das tut so weh…", schluchzte sie, als ihre Tränen nicht mehr zu halten waren. Verzweifelt suchte sie Schutz in seinen Armen, den er ihr bewilligte.   
  
„Ich bin deine Tränen nicht wert, Anzu! Bitte, hör auf zu weinen.", flüsterte er und strich sanft über ihre Haare, in der Hoffnung die Tränen würden anhalten. Er seufzte. Was sollte er nur tun? Selbst wenn er seine Gefühle zulassen würde, ihre Liebe hätte keine Chance. Er war ja praktisch schon tot. Diese Gefühle waren so grausam. Auch wenn er eigentlich keinen Körper hatte, so fühlte er alles. Wie rum auch immer. Er verletzte Anzu so oder so. Selbst der Weg den sein Verstand ihm gerade vorschrieb, fügte ihr Schmerzen zu. Gab es denn wirklich keinen anderen Ausweg?   
  
„…wir haben keine Zukunft, Anzu. Das weißt du, aber es würde nur noch mehr wehtun, umso länger wir diesen Augenblick hinaus zögern." Seine Worte machten es dennoch nicht besser. Ihre Tränen schienen kein Ende zu nehmen und der Schmerz war unendlich. Wie sollte es jetzt nur weitergehen? Stille.   
  
Vorsichtig blickte sie ihm ins Gesicht. In ihr machte sich plötzlich nur einmal mehr das unweigerliche Verlangen breit ihn unbedingt küssen zu wollen, als sie seine Lippen sah. Wie sehr wünschte sie sich diese auf ihren zu spüren, zu spüren, wie sie ihre Haut liebkosten? „Ich weiß, dass es keine Zukunft für uns gibt, aber…aber wenn du meine Gefühle erwiderst…wenn du mich liebst…würdest du mich küssen? Nur einmal, nur hier und jetzt in der Gegenwart. Ich möchte nur einmal deine Liebe gespürt haben, denn ich würde es bereuen dich einfach so gehen zu lassen. Nur einmal-…"   
  
Doch bevor sie sich versah, bevor sie den Satz zu Ende gesprochen hatte, spürte sie seine starken, aber zärtlichen Hände, die ihr Gesicht an ihn zogen und ihre Lippen die seinen berühren ließen. Ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl durchfuhr sie mit einem Mal, als sie ihn spürte und es dauerte einige Sekunden bevor sie realisierte, was geschah, und sie seine Liebkosungen zaghaft erwiderte. Seine Zunge suchte sich den Weg zu ihrer und verfiel mit ihr in einen zärtlichen Tanz. Sein Kuss wurde immer fordernder und als ihr klar wurde, dass er ihr sagen wollte, nicht zu zögern, versanken sie in leidenschaftlichen Küssen und Liebkosungen. Obwohl es ihr erster Kuss war, wusste sie, dass er einfach perfekt war. Noch nie hatte sie solch eine Leidenschaft, die von ihm ausging, auch nur ansatzweise gefühlt und plötzlich wurde ihr bewusst, dass er schon oft ein Mädchen geküsst haben musste. Sie war nicht die erste.   
  
Erst Ewigkeiten später, wie es Anzu erschien, ließen sie voneinander ab und sogleich schlug die grausame Realität wieder auf sie ein. Der Kuss hatte es sie für einen Moment verdrängen lassen. „Danke…", flüsterte sie erneut unter Tränen und blickte verwundert auf, als er aufgestanden war.   
  
„Komm, ich bring dich nach Hause!", sagte er zärtlich lächelnd und bot ihr seine Hand an. Dankend nahm Anzu sein Angebot an und lächelte, als sie dieselbe Wärme spürte, die von seinen Lippen ausging. Nur langsam liefen sie zu ihr nach Hause. Doch so sehr sich Anzu bemühte, nicht bei ihr zu Hause anzukommen, irgendwann standen sie vor ihrer Haustür. Betrübt und sich plötzlich ihrer Schmerzen wieder bewusst schaute sie auf den Boden. Sie wollte ihm nur noch eine Frage stellen. Anscheinend ahnte er das, denn er blieb stehen und wartete bis sie ihm in die Augen schaute und etwas sagte. „Kannst du dich erinnern, wie viele Mädchen du geküsst hast, Yami?", fragte sie ohne Luft zu holen und unterdrückte die Röte, die in ihrem Gesicht aufsteigen wollte krampfhaft.   
  
Er schmunzelte. „Ich hab mein Leben lang nur ein Mädchen geküsst, auch vor 3000 Jahren in Ägypten!", erwiderte er und mit einem letzten Kuss auf ihre Stirn drehte er sich um und ging. So ganz wusste sie noch nicht, was er damit meinte, aber als sie sah, dass sie noch immer seine Jacke anhatte lächelte sie und schloss mit einem Seufzer die Haustür auf…   
  
~*~  
  
Oh je, ich weiß das war schrecklich, aber ich musste das einfach loswerden. Ach ja, die die es nicht wissen sollten: Anzu=Tea…na ja wie gesagt, im Anime und im Manga sieht man ja nicht selten, dass Tea sich wirklich in „Yugis andere Seite" verliebt hat und das sie nun den Tag fürchtet an dem er sie alle verlassen muss…apropos kennt von euch schon jemand das neueste Kapitel von dem Manga? Yugi und Yami kämpfen ja in einem Duell, wenn Yugi gewinnt kann er Yami erlösen und ihm endlich Frieden schenken, gewinnt aber Yami muss er bleiben. Und eins sei gesagt, sie kämpfen beide, denn sie sind ehrliche Duellanten, aber sind wohl beide hin und her gerissen. Ich hoffe ja persönlich, dass Yami bleibt T_T, wenn er gehen würde würde für mich ne Welt untergehen :::schrecklichheul::: … na ja, ich hoffe ich geh euch nicht zu sehr auf den Keks ;)


End file.
